Voldemort Babysits FIVE YEAR OLDS!
by Melly-Juni
Summary: Voldemort is forced to baby-sit children! What torture will be stored in for Voldemort? R/R
1. Voldemort Babysits! And Reads a story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter in this fanfic! I do own Kinsey, Julie, Matthew, Jonathan and Beth.   
  
Voldemort Baby-sits year olds  
  
Narrator: Everywhere there are banners in the wizarding world. Baby sitting banners! Yet the most surprising thing is the person who wants to baby-sit children is VOLDEMORT!!!!  
  
Wormtail: M...Master wh...why ar...Are we put.....putting ban....banners everywhere?  
  
Voldemort: BECAUSE!!!! That stupid authoress forced me since she said that's how the story suppose to be like!  
  
Me: I AM NOT STUPID!!!!! I was sorted in Ravenclaw! The smartest house! And you we're sorted in Slytherin! The evil house! : P *disappears*   
  
Voldemort: I'll be sure to kill you!  
  
Me: *appears* you can't because I'm the AUTHORESS!!!!!!! Oh and you got some guest! *disappears*  
  
Voldemort: *looks to see five parents with their children*  
  
The Five Parents: Is this the baby sitting place? We got five years old for you to baby sit! *drops their children and runs away*  
Beth, Matthew, Jonathan, Julie and Kinsey: READ US A STORY!!!!!!  
  
Voldemort: Fine! The story is Voldemort and the Sorcerer's Stone!   
  
Beth: Nuh uh! That's not what it's called!! It's Called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone!  
  
Voldemort: do you proof?!  
  
Beth: YEAH!   
  
Matthew: BETH ALWAYS HAS PROOF!  
  
Jonathan & Kinsey & Julie: YEAH!  
  
Beth: *shows Voldemort Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone*  
  
Voldemort: FINE! It's called Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone! Harry Potter gave me the stone then I killed him with the killing curse!  
  
Julie: That's not what happened!  
  
Voldemort: YES IT IS!  
  
Julie: Nuh uh! You fled away and Harry didn't die!  
  
Voldemort: FINE NO MORE STORIES!  
Jonathan: Then take us to the park!  
  
~#~#~#~#  
  
Me: Uh oh! What more is going to happen to Voldemort? First the Stories next the park? What torture is in store for Voldemort? R/R and I'll update soon if I get Reviews! 


	2. The Attack of the Are we there yet? And ...

Me: You all like it! You like it! I'm so happy!!!! *jumps up and down hyperly* YOU ALL LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voldemort: How dare you torture me muggle!  
  
Me: I AM NOT A MUGGLE IMBECILE! I am smarter, cooler and way more nicer (not) then you! *looks at Readers!* Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter! It says what own and what I don't own!   
  
Voldemort Baby-sits 5 year olds!  
Chapter 2: The Attack of the Are we there yet? And to the Park! Wait is that Potter? I CAN'T LET HIM SEE ME HERE WITH THESE MUGGLE CHILDREN!  
  
Thinking in this writing.  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
Voldemort: Almost to the park.  
  
Matthew: I'M BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!1 ARE WE AT THE PARK YET?!  
  
Voldemort: NO!  
  
Beth: Voldemort I want to ask you something!  
  
Voldemort: WHAT!!!!  
  
Beth: ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?! ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?! ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?! ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?!  
  
Voldemort: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Beth: ARE WE THERE YET NOW?! ARE WE THERE YET NOW?! ARE WE THERE YET NOW?! ARE WE THERE YET NOW?! ARE WE THERE YET NOW?! ARE WE THERE YET NOW?! ARE WE THERE YET NOW?! ARE WE THERE YET NOW?!  
  
Voldemort: YES!!!!! WE ARE HERE!!!!!!  
  
Beth, Matthew, Julie, Kinsey and Jonathan: YEAH! BUY US ICEY CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voldemort: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beth, Matthew, Julie, Kinsey and Jonathan: BUY US ICE CREAM NOW!!!!!!!!!!! OR WE'LL MAKE YOU INTO ICE CREAM OURSELVES!!!!!  
  
Voldemort: LIKE YOU CAN DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But since I have to baby-sit you five I'll buy you the stupid ice cream! *goes to buy five ice cream until he sees Harry Potter* POTTER!!!! I CAN'T LET HIM SEE ME WITH FIVE MUGGLE CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: *looks around* I thought I heard someone call my name....oh well! At least it's not anymore fans *shudders* I hate when fan girls trample me and try to get my things.  
  
Beth & Kinsey & Julie: OMG!!!!!!!! IT'S HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs to Harry* CAN I HAVE YOU AUTOGRAPH?!  
  
Harry: Err sure. *gives them his autograph*   
  
Beth & Kinsey & Julie: *jumps up and down* WE GOT HARRY'S AUTOGRAPH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: I think I should leave before something bad happens! Um bye girls!! I got to go! BYE!! *gets on his broom and flies away*  
  
Voldemort: HE'S GONE!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!! Now we are going back to my CASTLE!!!!!!!! Come on!  
  
Beth, Matthew, Julie, Kinsey and Jonathan: This time we're going to play a game!!! *has a mischievous twinkle in their eyes*  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Me: What's going to happen next to Voldey Moldey? SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!! R/R!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The evil game, three new children and GO...

Me: Even though I don't have that many reviews I'm gonna update anyway! So you reviewers waiting to find out what will happen to Voldey? WELL YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Look in chapter one it says what I own and don't own.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
Voldemort: What exactly are we going to play?  
  
Kinsey & Jonathan & Beth & Matthew & Julie: WE'RE GOING TO PLAY DRESS UP! We are going to dress you up in a lot of pretty clothes!  
  
Voldemort: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU MELLY!!!!!!!  
  
Melly: You hate me? YEAH!! Now I have 2,000 enemies! I am so lucky! *disappears*   
  
Kinsey: Now time to dress you up in princess clothes!!!! *gets out the princess clothes*  
  
Voldemort: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!! CURSE YOU MELLY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinsey: *tries to put the princess clothes on Voldey*   
  
Voldemort: *pushes Kinsey away*  
  
Kinsey: You...You...PUSHED ME!!!!!! WAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jonathan: DON'T PUSH KINSEY!!!!! *attacks Voldemort and puts the Princess Clothes on Voldey* DAT'S WAT YOU GETS FOR PUSHING KINSEY!!!!!!  
  
Melly: *appears* since you pushed Kinsey you now have to baby-sit three more children! Meet my children and meet my friend's child! (Rp children)Devon! Niga! Kim!! Voldemort is going to baby-sit you three!!!!  
  
Niga Devon & Kim: Coming! *looks at Voldemort* we are going to have so much fun aren't we? *smiles evilly*  
  
Melly: Well see you later Voldey!   
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
Me: Oh I wish I could stop here but I can't WAH! ;_; this is just too short!! ;_;  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Voldemort: *gets out of the princess clothes* Now I shall read you a book! I shall read Voldemort and The Chamber of Secrets!  
  
Niga: its Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets dumbass (should I raise the rating to PG-13 since of the langue that's going to be in here?)  
  
Kim: Not Voldemort and the Chamber of Secrets!  
  
All the five year olds: YEAH!  
  
Voldemort: Fine! We aren't going to read again! Now time for you three to go to sleep!  
  
Kinsey: Can we play truth or dare?  
  
Kim: YEAH! Can we?  
  
Julie: *does a puppy dog eye* pwease?   
  
Niga: WE ARE GOING TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE OR ELSE I TELL MY MOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voldemort: Fine! Well play one game!  
  
Devon: I'M FIRST THEN! Beth truth or dare?  
  
Beth: Dare!  
  
Devon: I DARE YOU TO KILL YOURSELF!!!!!  
  
Niga: DEVON! *whacks him on the head* No being mean to girls!  
  
Devon: *grumbles*  
  
Voldemort: I have a dare for all of you!  
  
All five year olds: What?  
  
Voldemort: I DARE YOU ALL TO SLEEP!!!!!! OR DIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Five year olds: Okay voldie! *runs to their bedrooms*  
  
Voldemort: Finally!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
Me: Voldemort thinks his torture is over? YEAH RIGHT! See in the next chapter what will happen! R/R!! 


	4. Voldemort, or should I say Tom Riddle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Kinsey, Devon, Niga,   
  
Jonathan, Beth, Julie, Matthew. Oh and my Friend Crystal owns   
  
Kim!   
  
~In the dead of night~  
  
Niga: *wakes up and starts to poke Devon and Kim* Hey Devon,   
  
Kim!!!!  
  
Kim: *wakes up* WHAT?!  
  
Niga: Let's make a Aging potion!  
  
Kim: OKAY!!  
  
Niga: First we need to wake up Devon!   
  
Kim: I think I know how to wake him up! DEVON!!!!!!!   
  
THERE'S A BAG OF CANDY WAITING FOR YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Devon* wakes up looking around* WHERE?!  
  
Niga: Kim! You know how to wake up my brother?! I can't even   
  
wake him up! How did you know how to wake him up?  
  
Kim: Oh it's just how all boys wake up!  
  
Devon: Why did you wake me up?!   
  
Kim: We are going to make an Aging Potion for Voldemort!   
  
Devon: FINE WHATEVER! *he said in a high-pitch voice*  
  
Niga: *giggles* you sound like a girl when you said that!  
  
Devon: *scowls at Niga* let's just make the stupid potion!  
  
Niga: Whatever! So Kim you got the ingredients?   
  
Kim: Yeah!   
  
Devon: Wait! What about the other five year olds?  
  
Niga: What about them?!  
  
Devon: Well what are we going to say to them when the find   
  
Voldemort, Tom Riddle?  
  
Kim: Guess we got to wake them up and tell them!  
  
Niga: I'll go wake the brats up! *gets out a microphone and   
  
screams into it* WAKE UP BRATS!!!!!  
  
Kim & Devon: YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM SO LOUD!  
  
Other children: WHAT?!  
  
Niga: You are going to help us make Voldemort an Aging Potion   
  
so he can turn 16!   
  
Julie: Can you make me a Aging potion to turn me into a 16-year   
  
old?  
  
Kim: Why?  
  
Julie: So I can be with my Tom Riddle!  
  
Beth: JULIE! We aren't supposed to love evil people!   
  
Julie: aww! :(  
  
Jonathan: Can we make the stupid potion now?!  
  
Niga: Yes! And it's not stupid!  
  
Jonathan & Matthew: WHATEVER!  
  
Niga: *scowls at the two boys*   
  
Kim: *makes potion* its finish! Now let's put it in Voldemort's drink!  
  
Julie: I'll put it in! *walks to the kitchen with the potion in her hand* Now where are the goblets? *spots them* THERE THEY ARE! *gets Voldemort's goblet and pours the potion in it* There! Now I'll just give it to Voldemort! *walks to Voldemort's room and sees him reading* Hiya Voldemort!   
  
Voldemort: What do you want?!  
  
Julie: Oh I just wanted to give you a drink! *gives him goblet*  
  
Voldemort: *looks at goblet strangely then drinks potion*   
  
Julie: *waits*  
  
Jonathan: *comes in*  
  
Rest of the children: *walks in and stares at Voldemort like he's going to explode*  
  
Voldemort: What the he.....*before Voldemort could say the word that we may never know, a puff of smoke surrounds Voldemort and when the smoke starts to dissolve a 16-year old man is where Voldemort was just sitting* WTH?! *Voldemort or shall I say Tom Riddle said when he looked at himself*  
  
Julie: *a dreamy sparkle appears in her eye* HE'S SO HOT!!!!!!! *jumps on Tom Riddle* I LOVE YOU!  
  
Niga: Um Kim what do we do with the other Aging Potion? *holds up second Aging Potion*  
  
Julie: *grabs other Aging Potion and drinks it in one gulp then changes into a dark browned beautiful 16-year old, Julie looks at herself and sees that her old clothes are ripped* HOLY S***! *grabs Beth* COME ON! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!   
  
Guys: *sighs* Girls  
  
Girls left: *sighs* Fashion freaks  
  
Tom Riddle: *rushes somewhere and comes back wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.  
  
Julie: *runs back in with Beth wearing blue tank-top and blue shorts*   
  
Beth: *wearing red tank-top with pink shorts* ain't I cute? ^_^  
  
Julie: *looks at Tom Riddle with hearts in her eyes and jumps in his arms* Love you TR! Looking hot! ________  
  
Tom: *looks at Julie and raises eyebrow then drops her on the floor* Come on children we're going to go to the movies. *walks out of castle while the children and teen we're following him*  
  
Niga: Can we watch the Blood, Death and Darkness of Death Hill?  
  
Tom: Yes! We are watching that!   
  
~After Movie~  
  
Niga: THAT WAS SO COOL WHEN THE ZOMBIE SUCKED THE STUPID HUMAN'S BRAIN OUT!   
  
Devon: Really!  
  
Remus & Sirius: *walking by and looks at those younglings and the two teens* Hey!   
  
Beth: *looks at Remus and jumps on him with hearts in eyes* Lover boy! I have finally met you!   
  
Niga: * jumps on Sirius* I love you!   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Well looks like Remus and Sirius have fans.........R/R 


End file.
